Drain openings at the base of shower cubicles or at other locations where water may accumulate generally require some form of fitting or adapter for channeling flow into a subjacent drain pipe without leakage. The constructions heretofore used for the purpose have been subject to a number of problems.
Fittings which must be soldered to a metal drain pipe are difficult to install or replace. Fittings which are permanently bonded to the drain pipe with adhesives, hardenable caulking or the like can be more easily installed but may be equally difficult to repair or replace. Fittings of either of these types can experience damaging strain from the slight structural distortions that may occur in buildings as the shower base, fitting and drain pipe are rigidly joined and relative movement is not possible.
Drain fittings which engage with threads on the drain pipe tend to be relatively complicated and costly and can also be difficult to install, particularly if such threads are not present on the drain pipe initially.
Drain fitting installation and maintenance would be facilitated if a simple, inexpensive fitting were available that could be easily installed and removed and which is tolerant of small positional displacements of a shower base or the like relative to a drain pipe. Such a fitting should not require that there be threads or other structural adaptations on the drain pipe for the purpose of engaging with the fitting.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.